Dark Allure
by Chrissy Sky
Summary: Companion piece to Cure for Insomnia. Slayers x Yu Yu Hakusho crossover, Yaoi, XellosxHiei. Written for Springkink Fall 2009.


Title: Dark Allure

Author: Chrissy Sky

Rating: M.

Warnings: Crossover. Other pairings hinted. Still no actual porn.

Prompt: Crossover: Slayers/Yu Yu Hakusho; Xellos/Hiei: Forbidden pleasures (love affairs or trysts; in general, wanting someone or something that's expressly forbidden) - forever alone

Word count: 1515

Summary: Yuusuke and the gang are mysteriously (read: I never explain how) sent to the Slayers universe. Hiei gets laid.

A/N: This is a side piece and continuation of a little fic I wrote years ago, A Cure for Insomnia (and other stories). Also wanted to try something different, so this is a combination of about nine drabbles, telling one story.

* * *

He knew he was being watched.

This world was strange, teeming with chaotic power in a way that even the Makai lacked, but Hiei's senses remained true. He felt someone's eyes on him.

He didn't bother hiding himself. Modesty was unheard of by demons. Instead, he stood abruptly and brandished his sword, turning to meet the intruder.

It was the Mazoku, who seemed all too pleased by his nudity. Xellos was a curiosity to him, something that Hiei studied unobtrusively. It was true that his sword and his black dragon would have been no match against the priest. Rather than pissing him off, the strength intrigued Hiei.

It was intriguing because there was more to Xellos inside that darkness.

What he was amazed to discover, much later, was that the priest found him just as interesting.

-

The little demon brooded in a way that made Zelgadis' brooding look sophomoric. Xellos could feed on it only a little, since Hiei wasn't human, but he could sense the emotions that ran deeper than the murkiest waters. Pain and anger had scarred the demon's soul irrevocably, leaving him a very angry young man. Some of that anger had been worked through, though recently, and a lot still remained.

He was so small and prickly and adorable.

Abruptly, the window to Hiei's emotions snapped shut, and that fiery red glare turned on him.

"Never look without permission," Hiei growled.

Xellos pouted, internally impressed by the power of the Jagan. "Maa."

-

It was easy talking to Xellos. He made no judgments, didn't look at him with sympathetic, pitying eyes, didn't try to get him to tell his sister the truth. He just listened, and for the first time Hiei wanted to be listened to.

He talked of things he had only shared with few people, eventually getting to the tale about how he had received his Jagan, and how he had gained the Dragon on his arm.

The slight frown on Xellos' face surprised him.

"You should take better care," the priest murmured.

Hiei felt his body freeze up as kisses were pressed to the closed Jagan and his bandaged arm. It wasn't the actions that startled him, but the tenderness in them.

The kisses continued, slow and almost cautious as Xellos explored his compact frame. Never one to have an overabundance of caution, Hiei growled and pulled the Mazoku closer for proper contact.

Xellos' smile returned quickly.

-

Hiei didn't stay with the others in villages along their route. He chose to sleep out in the woods, and away from the center of Seyruun when they eventually got there, which pleased Xellos greatly. Their nightly activities were extremely entertaining, and sometimes they weren't even at night.

Though as… happy as he was, he did doubt, quietly, the wisdom of his actions. Or the apparent lack of all thought, rather.

Xellos knew he would miss the cranky little fire demon when he was gone.

It seemed strange that he should miss anyone, but he knew he would.

-

The one time they had gotten a room had been at Seyruun. They would not do it again, because Hiei enjoyed lying in with Xellos in the mornings, and having that interrupted made him grouchy. Especially when it was interrupted by a well-meaning chimera, whose concern was unwanted.

Zelgadis had run back out of the room quickly, at least, holding a hand over his bleeding nose.

"Oh dear," Xellos murmured when they were along again, equal amounts concerned and amused.

Hiei shrugged. They dressed and went to face the group's judgment.

Yuusuke, of course, thought it was hilarious. Kuwabara seemed a bit green and prudish, though he didn't remark. Lina was laughing along with Yuusuke, while Gourry and Amelia were just confused. Kurama paid them absolutely no mind, his attention focused solely on trying to staunch the blood in Zelgadis' nose.

"I did warn you," the fox murmured.

"I didn't think you meant THAT!" Zelgadis wheezed.

"Tch." Hiei was unrepentant that his nudity had given the chimera a nose bleed. He knew that he and Xellos looked damn fine together. "It's not my fault. If you'd wanted to see someone naked, the fox looks perfectly willing."

Zelgadis' face turned an interesting shade of purple. Kurama, having gained a sense of modesty in the human world, blushed delicately and wouldn't meet Zelgadis' eyes.

Hiei and Xellos exchanged a smirk, as they had already picked up on the tension between their friends.

"Really, Zelgadis-san," Xellos teased. "Did you think I intended to eat him?"

Hiei's own smirk grew.

Xellos bit his lip, obviously trying not to laugh. "Well. Devour flesh."

"There was _some_ devouring."

Having heard enough, they watched as the embarrassed and still bleeding chimera ran away.

Still chortling softly, Yuusuke told Kurama, "You should totally go after him." He was amused but quite serious about his advice.

Kurama blushed more. "I think he need some space…"

"Yeah, but space to him could be the other side of the continent," Lina said.

"Go, fox," Hiei told him firmly. "You don't want to have anymore regrets, right?"

Kurama frowned at him for a moment, as though he wanted to say something smart but didn't want to risk Hiei stealing his seeds to set on fire, and eventually went after Zelgadis.

"Enough chaos for you?" he asked Xellos once the redhead was gone.

Xellos nodded, purple eyes gleaming. "Oh, yes."

"Good." Ignoring the rest of their friends, he grabbed the Mazoku and pulled him back to their room.

-

"Hiei-san, tell me of your world."

He told him of the purple skies and the green, untamed forests and the rowdy cities. He talked of the utter chaos that Mukuro favored and the semblance of order Yomi stood for. He spoke of people he had met there and the first tournament.

Then he told Xellos about the human world, and how different it was, and about the Reikai, and how hypocritical it was.

"I wish I could see it," Xellos murmured, "but I cannot leave this world. I would not survive being separated from my master."

Hiei showed Xellos his world with the Jagan, opening himself up in ways he never had before. Xellos viewed his memories with a delicate touch, careful not to intrude on anything too painful, not betraying Hiei's trust.

He saw Yukina.

"She's beautiful."

Yes, she was. And she was the only thing that kept him from staying.

-

Hiei was never a defeatist. He'd fought and bled too hard and for too long to give up this tentative happiness he had with the priest. He had sacrificed too much to the gods already.

Fuck being the Forbidden Child. He was done with that. It would not be his fate any longer. He wanted Xellos, with every fiber of his being, and losing him was not an option.

He told Yuusuke that he would not be going back unless the way to their world could be duplicated.

-

"He's not coming back!" Yuusuke yelled at Koenma once he had returned.

The godling frowned. He was glad to have the teen back after having lost him almost permanently, but he did not enjoy being yelled at. "Yuusuke, listen…"

"No." Yuusuke reached across the table and took the junior god's chin in his hand, though not as roughly as he could've. "Do this for me. Please…"

Koenma blushed. "Yuusuke…"

The teen smirked. "I know you have feelings for me. And I don't mind…"

"Yuusuke!" Koenma gasped, scandalized.

"Babe, relax. I'm not trading sexual favors. Just opening your mind to the possibilities…"

Koenma eyed that smirk and did not believe him.

Puppy dog brown eyes focused on him, lashes batting, and Koenma eventually relented.

But it certainly wasn't for the sex. Of course not.

-

Xellos was there to meet them the first time Hiei and Kurama returned to his world. He smiled and greeted Hiei warmly.

Kurama cleared his throat, trying not to stare. "Where's Zelgadis?"

"Oh," the priest said airily, "he ran off shortly after your departure. He thought you would never return and was quite beside himself."

Green, emotional eyes widened. "Do you have any idea where he's gone?"

"I'm afraid not."

Kurama did not seem concerned, however. In fact, he smiled.

"It's been such a long time since I've been on a chase," he told Hiei.

Hiei smirked at his friend. "Then it's about time for a new one."

Grinning, Kurama shifted to his other form, red hair bleeding to silver and green eyes changing to gold. He sniffed the air and, with his keener senses, picked up Zelgadis' scent. He took off into the woods.

"Good luck!" Xellos called after him cheerfully.

Hiei snorted. "It's not Kurama that needs the luck."

"Oh?"

"Zelgadis could run to the ends of the earth, and it still won't be too far for the master thief."

Xellos giggled. "Looks like everything's worked out, hasn't it?"

"Does a happy ending bother you?"

"Not in the slightest, my dear."

Smirking, Hiei dragged Xellos off into the trees to get on with their happy ending.

* * *

~ End. Thank you for reading! ~


End file.
